Leonardo Elio
Introduction Leonardo Elio was a pirate apprentice for the Whitebeard Pirates and is now the captain of the Black Fang Pirates. He was born and abandoned in the North Blue '''and ate his devil fruit the '''Ryu Ryu no mi, model: Ki'rin '''very early on. Before the battle at Marineford Whitebeard decided to leave the women of the crew and Leonardo behind, believing that Leonardo's journey hasn't even begun. He was told if Whitebeard lost at the war then Leonardo was to set off on his own. After news came Leonardo drank to pay his respects to his fallen father and the next day took off on his own. Soon after he would form the '''Black Fang Pirates '''a crew made of 'rejects and freaks' dedicated to realize Leonardo's dream of meeting and following the future '''Pirate King. Appearance Leonardo is a young man with an average height and short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face. He has narrow gray eyes, often intimidating those who see them. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders. Personality His appearance often missleads others as he appears scary and intimidating, when in reality his heart is truly one of the kindest. At least to his friends or anyone he doesn't percieve as a threat. Animals seem to form a bond quite easily with him and are loving to him, only sea kings are an exception to this. Thanks to meeting Marco and Whitebeard and the rest of the crew Leo had a chance to grow emotionally, finally having a sense of family for once in his life. Those years would influence how he would treat his new crew as he holds them so dearly close. His crew which is mostly comprised of those who were either miss treated or persecuted through their life Leo gave them a home and a 'purpose' as they call it. He even has a pet bird named Hindoe that he calls his best friend. Leo has Hindoe's cage next to his bed showing their closeness and how much Leo does love his little pal. Despite his cold look Hindoe proves his true kind nature. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat: He has shown to have fast and strong strikes with both his hands and feet. He created his own fighting style made from mixing the fast and powerful strikes from boxing and swift, intense Muay Thai kicks. Leonardo mixes his powerful strikes with speacially made tonfas he has. Swordsmen have commented the sharpness and strikes Leonardo has with his tonfas feel as if they were clashing with a fellow swordsmen. *'Rokushiki': Geppo was granted to him thanks to his devil fruit and Soru 'naturally unlocked this *'Ira Divina [Divine wrath]: His own personal stlye he created from experience of fighting plenty of others, a style that uses intense speed and strength to overwhelm his foes. It is a taxing martial art that requires plenty of stamina to use effectively. When developed to Leonardo's level it allows the users attacks to create prepressurised air. **'Il Ruggito Del Leviatano Roar: ' This creates a cannon of pressurised air which look like pillars of white air. The power behind this technique is truly tremendous and can even rip a hole from one end of a ship to another. Though when used more than just a few times the tax this causes the body will break the bones of the limbs using it. Physical Strength At the young age of ten he was already picking fights with marines, pirates and thugs alike. Through years on board the Mobey Dick he trained with new world level pirates with plenty of grueling training. His strength is fairly impressive with some notable feats. He has unrooted full grown oak trees with his barehands and tossed them with ease, beat a gang of fishmen without using his devil fruit or haki, invaded and successfully overtook G-2 with his crew and killing a Vice Admiral. When he was with the Whitebeard Pirates he always picked fights with the sixteen commanders to test his strength on an almost daily basis even if the fights were short lived. He especially liked fighting with Jozu and Marco and has even pushed them back a few times proving his smaller body didn't really show his true strength. Most recently he was in a brawl against two Yonko commanders Cracker from The Big Mom Pirates and Jack from The Beast Pirates at the same time. He was forced into his hybrid form and used up all of his strength but he managed to fight them off before escaping with his crew without actually beating the two commanders. Agility His speed and leg strength in general is incredible since he spent so many years just wondering around, already able to dodge gun fire when he was twelve. His devil fruit gave him an ability similar to geppo as he can walk and maneuver around on the air itself. When in his hybrid form His agility gains a huge boost, with such speed he almost always keeps the entire battlefield under his control. The likes of Marco and Ace alike have gone to say Leo's speed is 'something to be seen' as the two needed to use their observation haki to keep up with his speed. Another commander that would compliment his speed was Jiru who slowly realized Leo was catching up to his level of agility in a short time. Endurance His endurance is fairly high and so is his tolerance since he spent almost his entire life being beaten down or beating others down. Developing his own martial art required for him to be thrown into fight after fight undtil he refined it to what it is now. He spent two weeks being tortured by the Big Mom Pirates after being caught but never mentioned his crew's position. His willpower is so strong he could stay awake when Red Hair Shanks boarded the Mobey Dick and was releasing his haki knocking out plenty others. Weapons Twin tonfas named Hi To Kōri and ice which were given to him by Whitebeard himself. They look like normal tonfa, however, they can change form; revealing other weapons hidden inside. It was made with Leonardo's fighting style in mind and uses mechanics built with dials from the Skypiea. It has a few different weapons tucked away like: *Hooks pop out of the intersection where the tonfa and the handle meet. Usually used to hook on swords and pull their users off balance. *A chain comes from the bottom of each tonfa. Thanks to his tonfa's special dial technology it houses pretty long chains. *Hidden thorns come out and surround the tonfa, giving them a rose-like form to increase the damage. Devil Fruit For further information: Ryu Ryu no mi, Model:Ki'rin ''' (page not available yet) '''Summary: '''The major strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to turn into a Ki'rin a mythological chimera. It grants the user a multitude of abilities from flying without even needing wings to breathing powerful flames and plenty of other abilities. It is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be the rarest type, even rarer than Logia fruits. It is because of this ability that he is identified as "Leonardo the Black Ki'rin". '''Usage: His control over his hybrid form is so great that he can transform individual parts of his body, being able to remove his hands and feet from his transformation when necessary. This was thanks to his rigorours training under Marco since they both had mythological zoan devil fruit. The most unique ability this fruit bestowed Leonardo was the ability to 'read the hearts of others." or a supernatural ability to detect whether someone is guilty or innocent of a crime they are accused of, or if they harbor ill will towards Leonardo. When combined with his Observation Haki he can easily dodge attacks from almost all enemies other than other skilled fighters near his skill level. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation This form of haki was unlocked naturally at a subconcious level at the age of twelve a few months after joining the Whitebeard pirates. He first started to develop it in a three hour fight between himself and commander of the fourteenth division Speed Jiru. During the fight Leo on instinct alone started to block and dodge more of Jiru's attacks. Soon after Marco started to put extra focus on Leo and further developed his haki over the next four years before the events of Marineford. At the moment his haki is at the level to compete with plenty of other strong pirates and marines and has even mixed it with his devil fruits ability to 'read the hearts of others' to increase his observation haki, but this technique still needs more work. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments His specialty of haki and was naturally unlocked even earlier than observation haki at the age of ten though it would only activate at a subconcious level. It was actually because of him having this haki when he was so young that Marco decided to bring Leo to the Whitebeard Pirates. By the age of thirteen he could turn his armament on and off at will and would use it to coat his tonfas in battle against powerful swordsmen. At his current age his Haki has become highly developed and consider some of the best of the current generation of pirates being able to overpower even the likes of Cracker and his highly trained armament haki. He's even used this haki to take on a small army of Marines who shot him with canons and hid in a fortress, he used this haki to defend from the canon fire and even break the walls to the fortress. He has said that for him it feels as about as natural as breathing for him at this point to wear this haki. 'Haōshoku Haki:'' ''Color of the Conquering King He has no signs of a Conquering King as he only wants to observe and protect and not rule anyhting or anyone. Relationships Crew: *'Aria Alanis': Cook ** First Encounter: A half human and half cat mink hybrid young woman who was arrested by the marines and locked away at G-3 for the murder of eight marines and a small village. Leonardo wrecked his ship off the coast of G-3 and surveyed the area and discovered an 'innocent' soul locked away and snuck his way in. He posed as a guard and asked her about her story, after hearing her past he asked if she could cook as he needed to eat soon to which she replied she was a skilled hunter and chef. She felt lonely and broken so she was on the cold floor unable to believe this was her end, Leo told her "hey imma get you out okay?" to which she replied "just leave me...i'm not worth it." Leo just opened up the cell and told her "I think you are, a girl like you needs to live and see the world, how about it? Join my crew?" He soon released her from her shackles, they stole back her personal bow, raised hell on the base and even stole a ship. **Relationship: The two are close just like everyone else in the crew, but ever since he broke her out, there is an unrequited love between them. Aria has a desire to always serve him, stand by his side and nothing else drives her. She hides it but she has romantic feelings for her captain. The two are the best of friends and always show how much trust there is between them when they fight together as a team in complete sync. Though sometimes it does get awkward when Leo hugs her or praises her making her heart race and breaks her focus. *'Yoko:' Doctor **First Encounter: Aria's brother and a half human half fox hybrid was actually a bounty hunter who set his eyes on Leonardo's bounty. The two met while Leonardo was on Drum island searching for a doctor after hearing it's fame for grooming great medics. Yoko found Leo and tried his best to poison to kill him but even after poisoned Leo proved to be an incredible fighter with endurance. After winning the poison started to over take him so Leo fell on his knees but threw his jacket over the defeated Yoko to help keep him warm. After Yoko asked why since he was 'just a freak of nature made of two freaks' to which Leo replied "hell if i care, you're Aria's brother, your life is just as important to me as hers". Yoko decided to give Leo the antidote and the two managed to become friends. **Relationship: The two argue time and time again as they act more like rivals or brothers better said. He does tend to call Leo an idiot because he can't see how obviously in love his sister with Leo. Yoko is seen as the third strongest in the crew and stands as Leo's trusted friend in battle and on the ship. While Leo rushes into a fight to finish it off quickly Yoko acts more as a stratagist and corrects Leo's mistakes acting as his 'older brother'. *'Himari Aoi:' Swordswoman and nurse **First Encounter: While Yoko and Aria were out gathering supplies Leonardo was stuck on the ship waiting for them to return. He would suddenly sense a surprise attack and dodged or so he thought. His shirt was cut as was his tie, this being fresh to Leo as it's been a while since someone was faster than his haki. The two then fought, the both of them were as swift and percise with each of their attacks. In the end Leo's diverse abilities and skills proved too much for thw intruder. Leo asked, "what do you think i should do to you?", to which she replied, "You can kill me if you want i don't belong anywhere". With that Leo went to the kitchen and brought her over a sandwich and some juice and told her, "even if you don't have a home telling someone to kill you isn't right. Life is what you make of it so... if you want how about joining my crew? I promise you won't be lonely here." For once Himari felt a 'Ba-thump' in her chest and agreed to join. **Relationship: She just like Aria has romantic feelings for her captain but unlike Aria, Himari openly flirts and teases Leo. Though Leo doesn't attempt to make her anymore than his crewmate but she continues to tease and flirt. She frequently asks him to rest his head on her lap and sometimes he gives in and does so. *'Akuma Kamigami': Firstmate **First Encounter: While Leo had come down with an intense fever and was stuck in bed the ship was invaded by Akuma who was looking for Leo. Himari,Aria and Yoko quickly guarded his room and wouldn't let Akuma enter it. Yoko moved in first but quickly found out the strength Akuma has was just too large of a gap. Soon after that Himari moved in to assist while Aria gave them support by firing arrows from a distance. The fight raged on even after Aria ran out of arrows and joined in. The entire night continued but in the end Akuma stood in victory as the rest of the crew were done. At day break Leo woke up and saw his beaten crew and a grining Akuma. The two didn't bother talking and instead beat each other to a pulp, Leo sick and his body incredibly weak while Akuma had fought all night long with the rest. The end result was that Leo managed to win and Akuma told him that if Leonardo didn't kill him then Akuma would hunt the crew down. Leo replied, "If you're just gonna hunt after us you might as well just jointhe crew because i won't let you hurt them again. Say no and i'll kill you where you're at right now, if you join i promise there will be plenty of times you can fight strong enemies. If you do join then get up and help me take these guys to their rooms, you'll help me treat them as a way to start to find forgiveness." Akuma just sighed and agreed to join. **Relationship: Currently the firstmate of the crew and the second strongest onboard Akuma has formed a strong bond with the whole crew and found redemption. Leonardo has formed a strong bond with Akuma almost always in sync especially in battle as they're the first two to jump in and are the ones who enjoy it the most. Akuma acts more of an older brother with Leo but as the one that picks on him or treats him like a kid. *'Priest Of The Forgotten' Niklaus: Shipwright **First Encounter: The crew went to Water 7 to find themselves a shipwright capable of keeping up with the New World. Aria and Himari went out in search of one because of Leo,Yoko, and Akuma have their bounties now. The two were taken for a ride and swindled out of their money by a 'priest'. Leo found the story interesting and chose to search for him at night. Leo found him at a casino and called him out for stealing. The two decided to gamble and during the game Niklaus spoke more and more about himself and Leo took notice of it. Niklaus mentioned being born to a family of great shipwrights but never believing he fit in he decided to gamble and make money the 'easy way'. Leo's ability to read the heart of others allowed him to know when Niklaus was bluffing seeing his 'guilt'. So Leo made a large bet with himself and his bounty for Niklaus to join the crew and work to keep the ship uptight. In the end Leo won and brought Niklaus onboard to applogize and get started on repairs to their stolen marine ship. **Relationship: They've become great friends and have formed a strong bond. Leonardo makes Niklaus think that there is still some reasons to keep faith and their connection runs so deep that when Leo was beaten within an inch of his life, Niklaus got on his knees and prayed to God something he had not done in many years. Family *Any family would be unknown to him since he was abandoned when he was just two. Allies/ Friends *Marco: The first person who took a chance on Leonardo and was behind Leo joining the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco treated Leo like his younger brother and even requested him to join the first division. Marco took interest in Leo and taught him everthing he could on using his devil fruit and haki, they spent hours everyday together forming Leo's first real bond. *Whitebeard: just like the rest of the crew Leonardo considered Whitebeard as a father figure and looked up to the man. He admired the strength Whitebeard had and used to protect his crew, his family. This drove Leonardo to get stronger and even affect the way he would treat his crew in the future. Enemies *Doflamingo: Since he was younger he had multiple encounters with the Doflamingo family and Doflamingo himself was aiming to capture Leo. The last time they met was just before the end of the two year time skip in a battle that would surprise Doflamingo as Leonardo had grown into a monster of a fighter. Doflamingo in the end took the win but Leonardo managed to get away. *Blackbeard: The man who killed Whitebeard, the man who killed his father, the man who attacked and killed many of his brothers. Leonardo hopes to fight and kill Blackbeard and hates that he knows he's not strong enough yet to beat him. Blackbeard has also debated on sending a Titanic Captain to go and steal Leo's rae mythical zoan devil fruit. Other *Baby 5: the two met while the Doflamingo family were still active in the North Blue. She was double his age but she gave him a lunch when she heard he was starving and 'needed' some food. True to her nature she rushed over and fed him a full lunch being the first person in a year being nice to him. Because of this he would always avoid fighting her whenever he ran into a cross roads with the family. They met only once before the fall of Doflamingo where he was able to enjoy a short day together. History Born to an unknown family in the North Blue his earliest memory he lived in an orphanage on Rubek island before it was burnt down one night, Leonardo was the only survivor. He wondered around looking for some way to live but was always in the wrong place at the worst time, he rarely ever knew peace. He looked for help but no one took him in and instead he was picked on and abused for a whole year. The day of his sixth birthday Leonardo ran into Baby 5 who fed him a lunch. After she left he walked into a nearby forest and found an apple tree. He wished to find something to eat and only found a light blue apple with a scale looking pattern. This would turn out to be the''' Ryu Ryu no mi, model: Ki'rin. ''' His devil fruit changed his life, it gave him so much power and with it he gained confidence. He couldn't believe this new power of his and quickly took advantage of it. He started picking fights more and more often mugging his foes. He spent the next years picking fights with marines, pirates, and common thugs alike. Soon Leo started to sneak on ships to get from island to island or if they were close enough he used his devil fruit power instead. When he was ten he decided to set out to explore and see where in the world he belonged. On his twelfth birthday his luck gave him another blessing when he ran into the commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco. Leo heard that The Whitebeard Pirates were a strong crew and on instinct alone he charged in and attacked Marco head on! Leo impressed Marco since he was so young but able to put up a fight, Leo was using haki at a subconcious level. Leo asked to take him in, that he had no where to go, and no life to live. Marco decided to treat Leo's injuries and brought himback to the Mobey Dick. Whitebeard liked the fighting spirit Leo had and was impressed with Marco's report of his skills, decided to let Leo join but as a pirate apprentice so he could learn on how to live on sea. Character Design #For his look and intimidating attitude, plus his combat style i was inspired by Kyoya Hibari #Whitebeard's way of accepting people to his crew not caring about their past was key to Leo's recruitment policy #His undying will was inspired by Luffy Major Battles *Leo vs Marco: Lost *Leo vs Yoko: Won *Leo vs Himari: Won *Leo vs Akuma: Won *Leo vs Vice Admiral Comil: Won *Leo and Akuma vs Admiral Fujitora: Escaped *Leo vs Cracker and Jack: Escaped Quotes *"Tell me is it wrong to dream? Even if i gain all the power needed and even if my jounery leads me to reaching the One Piece, i would let it all just go. Because that is not my dream, i don't wish to lead the world. I only dream to see who it is that Pop's last message was meant for, the next pirate king." *"I'd burn the world and everyone in it to protect my crew...my family." *"i'm scary? Hmm..." Trivia *He ate his devil fruit at the early age of six. *When the crew was askede where their favorite place to sleep on the ship is, Leo responded, "Well i guess it would be on Aria or Himari's lap." *Leonardo has a weak tolerance for alcohol and is wasted with just a cup or two of sake. Category:Pirate Category:Young male Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Fighter Category:Devil Fruit Category:Martial Artist